


Can't Embarrass A Medic

by HectateHufflepuff



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Trials of Apollo - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, Smut, not super graphic but some direct scenes??, older solangelo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HectateHufflepuff/pseuds/HectateHufflepuff
Summary: Will and Nico meet at a house party, and seem to hit it off...





	

It wasn’t that Nico wasn’t used to being drunk. He’d been at college long enough to get pretty smashed a few times, and honestly? He’d had a couple of nights with his trash can beside the head of his bed, because his stomach wouldn’t stop churning and his throat was parched and he felt so, so, so sick. So queasy. Never again. Not until the next time, anyway.

 

It was strange. Nico wasn’t all that big into drinking, and he had been even less so before college; but it had been a dorm mate’s birthday one weekend, and the dorm had coaxed him into a few more shots than he had been able count. Since then, every now and then, Nico craved the feeling of not feeling- of being aware of your choices, without any regard for the consequences they will bring. You know there’s good ideas, and bad ideas, but the only real option is to do the one that’s the funniest, that you feel like doing the most at the time. It wasn’t being so drunk you were throwing up in sinks and falling asleep outside your door when you couldn’t get your key in the lock, because you couldn’t stand up or even work out which half of your double vision was the real thing. It was a little bit more than tipsy, so you weren’t sober by 1am; but it wasn’t too drunk, so you could make it through the night. Nico sometimes liked that in-between feeling.

 

So that was why, when Nico’s dorm mate Jason asked if he wanted a couple of drinks before going to the Stolls’ house party- only if Nico wanted to though, it was no problem if not, they’d keep the music down during pre-drinks if Nico wasn’t feeling it- Nico said yes.

 

At college, Will had discovered that medics work hard and play harder. That had been pretty fine by Will. Over the past couple of years, he had grown so close to his coursemates, and they stuck together. Their packed timetable meant they studied together, ate together, revised together, got together, and went out together. Tonight was an exception, though. Cecil, Will’s roommate, was in the middle of birthday celebrations because he was now a 21 year old adult, and so Cecil was determining the plans for the evening.

“The Stolls are my mates! We go way back. They might as well be like family, Will! We’re going to their party. They’ll steal other people’s drinks to give to me, and Birthday Boy here will have a great night.” Cecil looked pretty smug. “So it’s settled. Stoll house party tonight, all the seedy and the suspicious invited.”

Will shrugged, unfazed, leaning back on his desk chair. “Sounds like a plan.” For a few beats, there was silence, and Will glanced over Cecil smirking.

“What else is a plan, then? What else are you planning on getting up to?” Wiggling his eyebrows, Cecil jumped off his bed just to shoulder-barge Will, then flopped back down again. “Any tall, dark and handsome strangers you have your eye on this time? I’d prefer some warning before I walk in on you again. Even a tie on the door handle, anything!”

Will just rolled his eyes. “You can’t embarrass a medic, Cecil. We study every bodily function there is. Sex is no big deal.”

“I’ve noticed,” laughed Cecil, wryly. “Either way, I bet it’ll be a good night.”

 

The music thrummed so loud, you could feel it deep in your chest. You felt the music better than your heartbeat. Everyone in the building felt the same way. Nico was leaning against the living room doorframe, minding his own business, and quite enjoying it. Whatever concoction Jason had rustled up for him was working a treat- it tasted like a pop Nico couldn’t remember the name of anymore, but it was evidently made of stronger stuff by the way it made the room slightly lobsided. Or maybe Nico was lopsided. Who knew? Not Nico. Even for Nico, everyone dancing and laughing was infectious. His old crush Percy was here, and since Nico came out to him- now there was no confusion and secrecy- things between them were much better. He’d had his high-five off Annabeth. Nico hadn’t even needed to wee yet. Life was great. Everything was better than he had realised this morning.

A hand gently moved Nico slightly out of the doorway and Nico jumped a mile, and tried to spin around. (It was more of a slight slide down the doorframe until his spine hit the wood, and he couldn’t move any further, but he was coincidentally facing the right way.) Taking a big breath in, Nico was ready to say something. Something angry or something reprimanding or something obscure, Nico wasn’t actually sure. But he just kind of squeaked, instead, when he looked up. Which wasn’t very brooding of Nico. But this was no guy Nico had seen the likes of before. He had his hands up in a sort of apologetic surrender, one hand holding a glass bottle with a thumb over the mouth like he was on guard for being spiked. (Or wary of someone else drinking it. Nico had seen stranger things happen.) 

Startlingly blue eyes looked out from under a mop of blonde curls, but Nico had to crane his neck to even notice that. “Sorry!” They made eye contact for longer than necessary.

“Yeah.” Nico carried on staring until the boy got pushed away by someone else trying to actually get into the room, but he popped up again in the living room and offered a hand.  
“Will Solace.”

Nico accepted the hand. “Nico di Angelo.” He couldn’t tell if he was imagining it, but the room felt as if it were crackling. He caved in and moved his hand first, and Will smirked like he’d won a game, but Nico didn’t know the rules. He hadn’t known they were playing. The crackling subsided marginally.  
“See you around,” murmured Solace, and vanished with a nod.

But he didn’t go too far. He was tall enough to generally be visible anyway, but he didn’t leave the room. And without leaving the room, he didn’t leave Nico alone. Every few minutes Nico caved and glanced over, and Will just happened to be looking away. Then he stopped being coy, and straight-up stared at Nico, eyes lingering, before pretending to carry on a conversation at the other side of the room. Jason and Piper must have taken a break from dancing at some point, because they came over to chat with Nico and to offer him another drink. Nico drank one cider whilst vaguely holding a conversation- the music was too loud, and they were all too hyper, bouncing and laughing, to ever be able to talk properly. Jason offered Nico one last drink before Piper’s favourite song came on, and she dragged him to the centre of the living room to dance. Will was still watching. Nico chugged the cider in one, then of all things to do, winked at Will, then darted flustered out of the room.

Nico dried his hands on his jeans as he left the toilet. He’d genuinely needed that wee before talking to Jason, and Jason could waffle on for hours. Plus, if Nico’s obvious attempts had worked… There he was, leaning on the kitchen counter with his head in his hands.  
“Hi, Will Solace. Fancy seeing you here.”  
He rose, trying and failing to not smirk. 

“Needed fresh air.”

“And does this kitchen offer fresh air?”  
“No.” Will tilted his head. “Fancy a trip outside?” He asked Nico.

“I sure would,” Nico responded, and so they stepped outside into a garden area.

 

Nico would be lying if he said he remembered every little bit. Later the next day, he only worked out how they had gotten back to campus because he’d checked his phone history, which told him he’d rung a taxi. He only knew he had texts off Will, because the unsaved number on his phone was the same number Will had clumsily scrawled right down Nico’s arm with a ballpoint pen. What Nico did remember, though, was stepping out into the garden. Then, all he had to do was look at Will and the crackling, the nervous energy, came back with the force of a punch in the stomach. And Nico had led the way out into garden, and he’d grabbed Will’s hand to drag him out too. The crackling was all around, and it rose in pitch when Will just tilted his head, and looked at Nico with those big blue eyes. Will was trembling slightly in the night air and with a sudden insecurity that came from being near such a handsomely brooding guy as this Nico di Angelo- and all Nico did was nod his head in an unspoken agreement, for Will to slowly lean in. Bolstered with a sudden confidence, Nico pulled the collar of Will’s shirt towards himself.

 

And just like that they were kissing.  
Nico’s back was up against a rough brick wall but he couldn’t feel it- he couldn’t feel anything but Will. And he didn’t know if the crackling had stopped or if he just couldn’t hear it anymore, or if it had transferred to their skin, pulling up goosebumps wherever one touched the other. Then he remembered pleather seats and the smell of smoke- all good signs of a taxi- and making out, making out, making out. Will kissed Nico’s neck, and in response Nico nipped at Will’s ear, causing Will to take a sharp intake of breath, and to Nico it sounded like a symphony. It sounded divine, like a soundtrack to the perfect movie. His memory was in part all flashes and disjointed, but thinking things through the next day helped. It was like watching strobe lights illuminating a dark room- he only saw slithers of imagery, but the longer you stayed to watch, the more you saw- the more of the jigsaw you could put together. A little bit of money missing from Nico’s wallet indicated they paid the taxi driver, but Nico couldn’t be certain, because the next thing he remembered was Will’s room.

 

For some reason, once they actually got inside the room, Will broke off from a heavy makeout session just to tie something to the other side of the door. It looked like a tie, or something. Then they were back to kissing and Nico didn't think about it anymore- he couldn't think about anything other than how he wanted right here, right now, and whatever followed right here and right now. He wasn't a total novice but he was still quite new to the dating scene, his confidence building up with small bricks after surviving a semester at college, coming out to his friends, his friends taking him to the city's gay bar, and his first kiss on the middle of the dance floor there. But so far, nobody had made him feel like this.

 

Will seemed to be fairly receptive- he wouldn't advance until Nico had made a move. He hadn't kissed Nico until Nico had opened up an opportunity; and he hadn't deepened the kiss until Nico had pressed a burning-hot open mouthed kiss onto Will's lips, all the way back in the garden. But now they were in the house, and things were hotting up further still. Will's tongue danced by Nico's, not oppressively or too lightly as so he might as not be there, but with just enough pressure to engage Nico to respond whilst still leaving space to breathe. Roaming, Nico's hands went from Will's shoulders to being knotted in his hair, to dropping down to the hem of Will's shirt. Will kissed Nico's neck, until Nico decided to squirm out of his shirt, and Will took a break from making out to follow suit.

 

Again, the next day, Nico definitely didn't remember leaving his shoes where he found them, or leaving his shirt on the floor like that. But he must've done- he had just been preoccupied with Will's hands, criss-crossing his body, following the curves of his lightly-defined muscles, and tracing along old scars from scratches Nico's old dog had made, from then Nico was younger and when the Mrs. O'Leary the dog had been a too-energetic pup. Will seemed fascinated by Nico's body. Nico repaid the favour. He followed the tan lines etched onto Will's golden skin, kissed each of his freckles. He spent a long time kissing all of those freckles, but it was worth it. Making his way down- them now both lying on Will's bed, or what Nico hoped was Will's bed- Nico ended up at his belly button. At a line of hair, gently following downwards. At a belt buckle. Nico looked up, and Will just wheesed, "If you want to." His head flopped back onto the pillow and he gave a thumbs up. Nico unbuckled the belt.

 

Having never gone so far before, Nico was surprised at how much further he wanted to go with Will. A stranger, but a god. Knowing nothing, but meaning everything. Will didn't clutch at Nico's hair, for which Nico was pretty grateful- Nico was also damn grateful for how Will sounded when he swore at every flick of Nico's tongue. With two fingers, Nico worked on the base of Will's penis, stroking back and forth, whilst his mouth took in the rest of Will's dick. Going half-off long-ago read magazines Nico had guiltily devoured, advising about the perfect spots and tricks; and half going off what seemed to drive Will wild, Nico bobbed his head slightly, using his tongue to stimulate around the head of Will's dick and to tease the slit on the tip. It was surprising how enjoyable it was- the scent was musky but still fresh, and Nico enjoyed seeing Will tremble. Nico was doing that to Will. Just the thought made Nico's own erection painful in his skinnies. He just enjoyed the weight in his mouth and the writhing Will was doing.

 

"Nico." Will gasped. Nico slid himself off Will, and made a quizzical noise. "Your turn, if you want it." Nico froze. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want but..." Will was breathing heavily, still with an erection, and running his hands through his hair, pushing his bangs back.  
"I want to," Nico said quickly, and Will smiled, "but it's just I've never had one before." He breathed in. "I've never gone so far before, but I want to if you want to."

Will whistled. "You sure you want to, your first time and all? Totally?"

"Totally," Nico assured him, "and I really want to. I'm fine."

And the truth is, he was. It was 4am and he was sobering up somewhat- he still had all his confidence, but it wasn't the alcohol supplying it. It was like this new-found boldness was a fire, burning the alcohol off, but igniting the real Nico, that Nico sometimes repressed too much. Now Nico wanted free. Looking at Nico, Will had an odd expression on his face, one Nico couldn't place, and Will seemed to be much more sober too now- they seemed to be at the same stage in the night.  
"You positive?" Will teased, sitting up and cupping Nico's face, before pulling him close for a deep kiss. "I need verbal confirmation before I go any further."

 

Nico laughed, and the genuinely warmth behind it made Will smile into the side of Nico's face. "Never been more certain, Solace."

"Excellent," he said, flipping them around and pushing Nico down on the bed. "Next stop, your first blowie. Hope you have a nice stay."

Nico laughed again, but this time stopped when he felt a warm breath on his member, and kisses and softness. Then he focussed on breathing and stopping his legs from trembling. Both were pretty difficult to do.

 

Time both stops and flies by, when Will rolls of Nico and grabs a discreet, decorative looking tin from a shelf near the bed. From it, he pulls a condom out, and a tube of what Nico assumes is lube. (He hopes so. He's sure it- yep, Will's uncapped it, it is.) "One last time," Will grins, "can I get an affirmative?"

"You can get anything from me," responds Nico. Will just gives him a strict look, and from that alone, Nico takes a stab in the dark and assumes he's a pre-med or something. "Oh all right, yes!"

Will beams. "Dom or sub? Top or bottom?"

"After that," says Nico, gesturing down, "I'm feeling pretty sub."

"Lucky you," smirks Will. "You don't actually have to be a sub at all, when it comes to my talents I just think you have a better deal there."

 

Nico would ultimately agree that he did.

 

When it was all over, Will pulled him in for one last big, messy kiss, hands everywhere, sticky and hot. Then Will pulled him down onto the pillow, and fell asleep nearly at once, with his arm thrown around Nico. Who didn't have a clue what to do. So he decided it was best to leave- college beds were small when you weren't on top of each other, and as much as it hurt to leave Will, with his little sleepy puffs of breath gently ruffling up his bangs, Nico slipped out of the bed and tried to find his clothes, aching all over but still with a pounding heart. Still crackling under the skin, though it was almost unnoticeable now.

 

"Whereugoin?" Will was pushing his head off the pillow, groggily, looking at Nico with a puzzled expression.  
Stood there, naked and now a bit cold, Nico gently reminded him, "I was gunna go home. I've never done this before, remember?"

Will patted the bed. "You can't even walk right." Nico tried to, and realised it was true. Annoyingly. "Wouldn't kick you out after that. I'm not gunna be a jerk first guy like that. And you'll need a medic in the morning to cool down those love bites." Will smirked as Nico lay back down in the bed. "Sorry about those, by the way. Clearly I got carried away."

Nico smiled. "I'm not sorry so I don't know why you are." Will snorted, and just pressed a kiss to Nico's temple. Soft and gentle and honest.  
They slept cuddled up together, the only way you can sleep on such a tiny bed.

 

The day after, Nico is flustered, but Will's totally relaxed temperament eventually rubs off somewhat, over a third cup of coffee. Sober, Nico is still finding Solace attractive. More so than anyone who had gone before. More than Percy. For a few beats, Nico's heart felt irregular as he watched Will blow on his coffee to cool it down. Will clung on to his mug, for heat, but also to stop his hands from trembling, because this Nico di Angelo was something else entirely. A literal angel. Will hadn't felt the need to give any of his previous one-nighters his number. As Cecil noted when he arrived later in the morning- he'd camped over at Lou Ellen's when he'd seen the tie. "I appreciated it, Solace."

"So it was a tie!" Remembered Nico. Cecil side-eyed Nico.

"And they've never stayed the morning, Solace. Lovely to meet you, Nico."

Nico and Will both blushed, and Cecil left them to it again. They kissed some more, this time just chaste kisses stolen after overt glances, and Will tracing patterns around blue discolourations dotted around on Nico's neck. A few days later was their first date. A few weeks later, Nico met Lou Ellen, who complained about how much Cecil snored when he had to sleep on her floor. A day after that, Will met Jason, who from then on mercilessly teased Percy about how Nico preferred tall hot blondes to brown-haired swimmers. "Prefers to live with them, prefers to sleep with them," crooned Jason, and Will laughed, Nico blushed furiously and as Percy demanded to finish the feud with an arm wrestle, there and then.

Both Will and Nico never expected to meet each other under those circumstances. And of course, the Stolls took the credit for setting them up, even all those years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first ever smut! It felt so weird to write but idk, I just felt the creative drive to write Solangelo smut... So that's that lol! I lovelovelove the whole Nico-sleeps-about and Will-is-shy-first-timer setup and it's done soooo well in so many fanfics, but I also hc Nico as the shy first-timer ending up with this medic who sleeps around cos he's like, "Hey! It's what humans do, so as long as it's safe imma hella sleep around! Plus I know the biological processes of sex, cos I did last semester's extended reading!" Haha I can just imagine such an enthusiastic AU Will.  
> But yeah, thanks for reading- I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> Much love from a Solangelo lovebug


End file.
